


The Lack of Subtlety

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: a year of Dan and Phil hinting at Phan and then finally making it official. Also known as the 5 times Dan and Phil came out subtly, and the one time it wasn’t subtle at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was talking to pseudophan on tumblr about the subtle ways Dan and Phil would come out and this was what i ended up with. hope you like it :)

1.

New Year, a New start.

January was always slow for Dan and Phil, but this year they decided to take even more time to themselves. After gamingmas they were completely exhausted. Not so much physically exhausted as they were creatively. 24 videos in a row is a lot to ask of someone and for Dan and Phil trying to keep it up while doing other things for work had killed them.

They had taken about 2 weeks to just spend time with families and time together on their own. And when the time came to pick the first gaming video of 2017 Phil had the most perfect idea.

”Hey Dan and Phil games little buddies” Phil’s loud and excited today.

“Little buddies I like that one, what are we playing today Phil?” they are 30 seconds in and Dan’s already looking at him with more love than anyone in the whole world could give.

“Well,” Phil sits up straighter, “I was looking online for some cute two player games and I came across games to play with your spouse.”

“Okay” Dan’s reluctant to know what’s next.

“And I found a game called ibb and obb, it’s pretty cute.”

After 3 levels of continuous banter and accidentally killing their characters, and 3 rounds of questions they are on their final round. It begins like all the others: trying to collect as much as possible, Dan falling off the edge, Phil laughing at Dan, little shoves, and caring looks.

“Questions time!” Phil shouts. “Now as were tied, I am going to give you a hard one.” Dan winks at the camera, they will probably edit a zoom in on that one.

It takes Phil a second, “what was I wearing the first day we met? Now there’s a good one.”

“Phil, you do realize I have a framed photo from the day we met in the lounge?”

Phil shouts and covers his face with his hands, “no I thought you would forget.”

“How could I forget? You wore that plaid shirt that I always said I liked on skype?” Dan turns to smile at him, and Phil’s smiling back.

“Ugh fine, your turn.” Phil’s displeased.

“Okay,” Dan has a cheeky smile on his face, he’s thinking of a good one. “We’ve been together for 7 years so if you don’t get this one I’m judging you. What was the url to my first website?”

“Oh my god no, I know this.” Phil buries his head in his hands and thinks as hard as he can. “It has to be danisnotonfire rig-“

“NOPE! Wrong, it was just Dan underscore h. so there we have it folks, Phil is a fake fan and he hates me.” Reaching his hand out for Phil’s phone.

“I do hate you.” Although, Phil’s face doesn’t show hate, it shows a type of fondness one shows the man they have been in love with for 7 years, and will be in love with for the rest of time.

2.

Valentine’s Day was always a weird time for Dan and Phil. They had agreed on not getting presents for each other a long time ago, but they always managed to do something for each other.

This year they were just going to go out to dinner. They were getting ready when Phil decided to pull out his phone and film a short video for LessAmazingPhil. The try new things motto sticking around once more, while Dan was trying out this new weird chocolate that Phil bought.

The chocolate was all different flavors that no one would expect to go in chocolate. Pineapple mint, banana coconut, and their weirdest was wasabi.

Sure enough, Phil had managed to get Dan to try some Wasabi chocolate.

“Phil we have to go out after this, if I puke all over my dress shirt I will kill you.” Dan’s holding the chocolate in front of the camera, he’s starting to sweat from stressing out.

“Oh come on Dan, ill only go out to dinner with you tonight if you try it.” Dan could never say no to Phil’s puppy dog eyes.

“You’re lucky I love you.” With that he’s shoving the whole chocolate in his mouth, chewing a little, then he stops.

Dan is making the most disgusted face he’s ever made and he’s running from his room to the kitchen.

Before Phil can catch up, Dan’s already bent over the sink, having spat it out and rinsing his mouth out with water.

With the camera now on Phil, he says, “try new things!” and shrugs.

They upload the video before they go out and watch everyone freak out about them going to dinner on February 14th.

3.

April fools

DanandPhilCrafts. The best and worst channel on the internet.

Dan and Phil never put any planning into their traditional crafting video. Every year on March 31st they sit down and record a video with absolutely no script or structure and watch the madness unfold.

This year Phil thought they could make picture frames out of Popsicle sticks as it should be easy for them.

About 20 minutes into filming, 100 or so Popsicle sticks covered in glue, and the worst jokes known to man, they had finished their frames.

“Now, after you let your frame dry, you can add a photo to it.” Phil’s traditional melodramatic voice explains the next steps.

Dan mimics the voice Phil makes, “you can add a photo of whatever you like, a dog, a boyfriend, a best friend.”

“I’ve gone for a photo of all three of those options.” Phil says showing a photo of himself, Dan and Dan’s family dog Collin.

“I just like dogs.” Dan smiles at the camera for a second.

4.

Easter

It’s been about 2 years since Phil has uploaded a baking video to AmazingPhil. And what’s more Eastery than a Carrot cake?

Dan and Phil are in their new Kitchen, surrounded by baking materials and camera equipment. They have decided to wear their most pastel outfits, Dan even has his flower crown back.

Continuous carrot jokes, spilling flower, stealing licks of frosting out of the can, all the typical Dan and Phil baking video requirements, except the fact that half way in Dan decided to wipe the frosting off Phil’s lip with his finger and lick it.

“Hey, I was saving that for later.” Phil looks genuinely disappointed.

“You can have me later instead.” Dan says with a smirk and a wink to the camera.

“I mean, I guess.” Phil says smiling right back at Dan, the kind of smile that makes his eyes sparkle and his tongue stick out.

They finish the cake and decorate it together, only to have Phil shove a huge piece in Dan’s mouth.

“This is a workout trying to fit all this cake in my mouth.” Dan says looking directly at Phil.

“Just wait till later” Phil replies, turning a cute shade of pink and laughing hysterically.

“Post baking universe part 2.” Dan says, and with that the video ends.

5.

Halloween

There’s something about Halloween that gets to Dan. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s scared of most Halloween things and he knows Phil will want to protect him, or maybe he’s just pretending for the extra attention.

Either way, Halloween always turns into something more than watching scary movies, eating sweets and carving pumpkins. It turns into sitting extremely close to each other on the sofa, Dan hiding his face in Phil’s neck at the scary parts, and Phil kissing Dan’s head to let him know everything is okay.

But on the gaming channel they can’t really just kiss and hold each other.

All the spooky week games end up with screaming, Phil being traumatized, and Dan yelling about someone shitting down a body part.

This year they are playing Silent Hill 3, it’s the 4th episode of Spooky week, and of course Dan has a turtleneck on.

“This game is making me so hot, I wish I didn’t have to wear this dumb sweater.” Dan says waving the bottom of the sweater in an attempt to cool down.

“Unless you want them to know all your secrets you should keep in on, hickey Howell.” Phil says with a smirk.

“I’m not editing that out, now they all know your secrets too.”

1.

Christmas

Christmas is about giving right? So Dan and Phil had decided to give the people what they wanted. A full length video of them playing a board game.

Dan and Phil were sitting in the living room of their new house, the set up was right in front of the fire place and they were sitting across from each other on floor. The game on the coffee table and two glasses of Ribena accompanied it.

Although, monopoly is kind of boring with just two players, they were having a lot of fun.

Dan was winning, what a surprise. But Phil was thankful that this wasn’t a Dan vs. Phil.

They had a simple rule, the winner got to open one Christmas present early. They decided to call it quits when Dan ended up owning almost the whole board and Phil only had $100 to his name.

“Now Phil, I know I won but I actually want to forfeit and have you open the gift I got for you on camera.” Dan’s loving smile erupted onto his face. “But you have to close your eyes while I go get it.”

Phil just sat in shock, and closed his eyes. He heard Dan leave the room and he looked to the camera and said, “How I did I get so lucky.”

Dan runs all the way down stairs and meets PJ at the door, “thanks for picking her up for me”

“Oh anytime, I’d do anything for a cute little pupper.” PJ says rubbing the little Shib on the head.

They say their goodbyes and Dan makes his way up the stairs. He places the puppy on the floor by the entrance of the lounge and watches as she tackles Phil.

Dan’s never had a bigger smile on his face than the one he does now. He sits back down next to Phil on the floor.

“w-what, how… when? Daaan?” Phil is in absolute shock holding his little puppy in his arms.

“I thought, there’s no one else in the world I would want to raise a dog with than the man I have loved for the last 8 years on my life.” His voice is shaky and soft.

“Merry Christmas Phil. I love you.”

“Merry Christmas Dan. I love you too.”

They scoot closer on the floor and hug, Phil’s still holding onto the dog.

“Merry Christmas everyone, from the Lester’s.” Dan says, while Phil waves the little dogs paws at the camera.


End file.
